


No Other Fish Like You

by upset_and_confused



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aquariums, Boys Kissing, Dating, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Naruto is a Good Boyfriend, New Relationship, Sasuke is a Bottom, and an angry one, so is Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: Sasuke is nervous about setting up a date for him and Naruto. After all, Naruto did totally blow him away with that sweet Build-A-Bear date, how on earth is he supposed to top that? His older brother and his brother's boyfriend might have an idea up their sleeve...





	No Other Fish Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second NaruSasu, can you believe it? I mean these two are so clearly meant for each other I should have written way more for them by now... Either way, in honor of NaruSasu day enjoy Sasuke's response to [Heart for a Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425776), can be read separately or as a sequel. Find me on tumblr at [MagicalWeirdism](http://magicalweirdism.tumblr.com) to talk about Naruto and request a ship!

“Sasuke, that’s the third outfit you’ve tried on.” Itachi said looking up from his phone to watch his younger brother inspect himself in the mirror and frown. It looked a lot like the other outfits he had tried on, black jeans, black shirt, a trio of earrings on his ear and a cuff on the other one. He looked handsome, Itachi was bias but he also knew he was right. His little brother looked at him in the mirror and pulled a face. “You know he’s going to like anything you wear.” Itachi sighed, “Naruto is so tightly wrapped around your finger I’m surprised it has fallen off due to lack of blood circulation.” He grinned when Sasuke stuck his tongue out at Itachi and stood to hug him from behind. “Why are you so anxious?”

“Don’t hug me.” Sasuke muttered, leaning back into his arms and tucking under his chin. “It… It’s my first time picking a date since we got together.” He mumbled, thinking back to their first date and the Charmander on his bed. “I want… to make sure it is all perfect.”

“Well,” Itachi hummed thoughtfully, “Where are you taking him? Maybe you can dress for the place.”

Itachi should have known the answer when he saw Sasuke’s face blanche in the mirror. Oh.

“You don’t have a date planned, do you?” He asked, trying not to laugh at his brother who had spent an hour trying on different shirts for a date he hadn’t even planned. “Oh Sasuke... “

“I forgot, okay!?” The younger Uchiha yelled, scrambling for his phone, “There has to be something, some kind of cool, interesting date I can take him on, fuck he did so well with the Build-A-Bear one.”

Itachi smiled a little bit, letting Sasuke mutter to himself for a few minutes more before pulling out his own phone and calling Kisame.

“Hey Ita.” Kisame chirped happily when he picked up only two rings later, “What’s up?”

“Hey, Kisame.” Itachi cooed back, his cheeks getting just a touch red as he leaned against the wall and saw Sasuke continue to frantically arrange a date on his phone, “Can you do me a favor?”

Naruto stuffed his hands in his shorts as he waited for Sasuke to come pick him up. Iruka was out, a guy with silver hair and a burn mark over his eye had showed up an hour ago and the two needed to ‘talk’. Based on the look on iruka’s face when the guy showed, though, Naruto figured it would probably be something closer to fifteen minutes of Iruka yelling then a lot of ‘grown up time’. He wanted to ask about the scar and the mask and the fake red eye but had been all but physically kicked out before he could. Oh well, next time.

“Hey!”

The voice pulled Naruto out of his head long enough to realize that Sasuke was making his way toward him. He looked like a very grouchy brooding YA hero again and Naruto felt his heart flutter at the soft silver eye make-up he was wearing. Sasuke was lacing their fingers together mid stride and tugging Naruto along before the blonde could even process what was happening. He hustled to keep up and moved closer to knock their shoulders together with a big grin. “You look awesome.”

“You say that every day.” Sasuke muttered in reply like his cheeks weren’t suddenly rosey red.

Naruto squeezed his hand and forced the two of them to a stop, tugging Sasuke close to press a long kiss to his lips. Humming deep in his chest as the dark haired male licked into his mouth and reached a hand to tuck into his back pocket and grope at his ass. When they pulled apart Sasuke was only a little lightheaded and Naruto was grinning. “I’ll keep saying it until you don’t look awesome.” He winked, tugging Sasuke around so he could wrap his arm around the other’s waist, their feet falling into measured steps together, “Not that that’ll ever happen…”

Sasuke knocked their shoulders together and scowled handsomely, “I should have my arm around you since you don’t even know where you’re going.”

“You’re still in control, I promise.” Naruto muttered, letting his mind wander again and instead focusing on how nice it was to walk with Sasuke tucked into his side. He let the dark haired teen guide them through the streets, his eyes passing over buildings as they walked, wondering where Sasuke was taking them. When they finally stopped it took Naruto a few seconds to realize where they were and then his face lit up.

“The Aquarium!?” He asked in delight, looking down at Sasuke who was clearly trying to look like he was disinterested despite the grin working up his cheeks. “Sasuke are we going to look at fish!?”

“You’re very easy to excite, did you know that?” Sasuke asked blandly, moving away so he could twine their fingers together again and tugging Naruto up the stairs, “Come on, we have tickets set aside and according to a friend there is supposed to be a surprise for us.”

*

The surprise, as it turned out, was a private viewing of the glow in the dark tanks. There were several jelly fish and other fish that glowed in the dark and there was a whole area dedicated to the tanks that Naruto and Sasuke were granted exclusive access to for a whole hour, champagne flutes of sparkling grape juice included. Sasuke was really greatly enjoying the fish but more than that he was enjoying Naruto’s face as he looked at the fish. The wide blue eyes taking everything in as he stood in front of the jellyfish tank, the glass of grape juice held loosely in his hand. Sasuke could stand and stare at this for a million years and never get bored.

“They’re so fucking pretty.” Naruto whispered as one floated closer to him and he pressed his hand to the glass in awe.

Sasuke moved beside him, watching the jellyfish move in the water and watching Naruto’s softly illuminated face in the gass as his eyes followed it. He couldn’t help himself. He tugged on the teen’s ear lightly, getting his attention, and moving in to kiss him. The glow of the fish casting soft shadows on the two of them as they kissed softly and Naruto smiled against him, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and humming softly against his lips, the vibrations making Sasuke weak at the knees. They pulled back, a breath apart, panting and red as they marveled at each other. Naruto grinned, “So fucking pretty.” He repeated.

Sasuke blushed and tried to look down at his feet and play it off as disinterest but Naruto caught his chin before he could and tugged him close, nipping at his bottom lip lightly. “You don’t have to act cool, you know.” He nipped at him again, “The fish aren’t going to tell anyone how jelly legged you get for the great Naruto Uzumaki.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave the blonde a light shove before his head was tugged back and Naruto was kissing his neck. “D-dammit, Naruto, come on.” He whined, “You’re not playing fair.”

“You’re neck wasn’t playing fair.” Naruto disagreed, licking a stripe up the creamy column and sucking lightly at the hinge of his jaw. He pressed his nose to the skin, Sasuke whined breathlessly and reached to tangle his fingers into Naruto’s hair. Sasuke felt his blood heat and opened his mouth to say… what he wasn’t sure but he was ready to say it, when the door opened and Sasuke was very suddenly falling onto the floor with a yell.

“Oh, uh…” Kisame looked at the two of them, Naruto who was laughing so hard he couldn’t even compose himself enough to ask Sasuke if he needed help up, and Sasuke who looked downright murderous. “The… well your hour is just about up…” Kisame had the good sense to back away and let the boy’s have their final five minutes of what sounded like Naruto getting attacked by a very pissed off swarm of Uchiha style fists and insults. All in all, both teens privately agreed, it was a pretty good date.


End file.
